Socket is widely used in our daily life. Traditional socket assembly is generally fixed at a location and has a limited number of outlets. If an electrical equipment is located far away from the socket assembly or the number of outlets is not enough, then a socket/outlet strip and additional power cord are needed. This is less flexible and the messy power cords may cause potential safety issues in a house. Installing additional sockets on a wall complicates the wiring inside the wall. And it is difficult to predict the number of sockets that will be needed in the future. For this reason, there is a need for a type of socket assembly with more flexibility and removability.